Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb) causes tuberculosis (TB) and is responsible for nearly two million deaths annually. In addition, a substantial proportion of the millions of people living with HIV/AIDS worldwide are co-infected with Mtb. And recently, multi-drug resistant (MDR) tuberculosis as well as extensively drug-resistant (XDR) tuberculosis have evolved, which further restricts treatment options for patients and threatens TB control and prevention efforts. Thus, there is a need in the art for new, effective treatments for TB.